


Hooked on (More than a) Feeling

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Barbed Penis, Crack Treated Seriously, Exophilia, Hemipenis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Emu and the others immensely regret answering Kiriya’s late night emergency call.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kiriphite (Kiriya Kujou/Graphite) Fics, Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Hooked on (More than a) Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a mashup of Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede and More than a Feeling by Boston.
> 
> Also, this is based on an almost ancient convo between me, MarineHaddock, and some other friends. Thanks for this whole premise and the good dialogue/jokes!

Emu wasn't sure what made him pick up this phone call. Usually, he was such a heavy sleeper he never woke up to notifications or calls in the middle of the night if he was already passed out. Even if Emu did wake up to his phone going off not at his regular wake up time, he'd ignore it until morning, but seeing Kiriya's name on the caller ID made him curious and worried enough to pick up. He'd later learn that whatever forces created the perfect conditions for him to answer this particular call, be it fate, coincidence, whatever, had a twisted sense of humor.

"Ace, thank fuck you picked up. I need help."

Kiriya's panicked voice over the phone made Emu jolt up in bed fast enough to give him a head rush.

"Kiriya?" He asked, his words still weighed down by sleepiness, "Wha's happen?"

"I just need you to come over to my apartment, please, quick—" his voice was cut off by a drawn-out groan of what sounded like pain, and suddenly the line dropped dead.

Emu was on his feet in seconds, already dialing up Hiiro and Taiga as he hurriedly tossed off his sleepwear to change into something he could be seen with in public. He wasn't exactly eager to let his colleagues of all people see that he slept in Mighty Action themed briefs.

* * *

When they all arrived at Kiriya’s apartment, they finally found the medical examiner in his bedroom, in a position they completely didn’t expect.

Emu would’ve bet Hiiro almost passed out the second they stepped in if he hadn’t seen the surgeon stay standing with his own eyes. Emu honestly felt a little faint himself when he saw Kiriya, presumably naked, pinned face down to the bed under Graphite in his full monster form, and both of their lower halves blessedly tangled and covered by the blankets and sheets. The dragon bugster snarled at them when Emu leaned in to check if Kiriya was still alive, and he jumped back a few steps.

”Kujo,” Taiga deadpanned, “Is this really the ‘big emergency’ you called us for?”

Kiriya stirred a little, and after some seemingly herculean effort, turned his head so he could look at all of them blearily.

”Hey, ace, thanks for bringing the squad, I guess,” he swallowed roughly, and Graphite leaned down to nuzzle his beak between Kiriya’s shoulder blades, then up his spine to rest at the back of his head, “If you couldn’t already tell... um, it’s mating season for Graph... and we’re kinda stuck.”

The room fell silent at that, leaving a very important but uncomfortable question unasked. A quick glance around the room told Emu that no one wanted to do it, and he resigned himself to be the one to ask.

“Look, Graphite’s perfectly fine with us staying like this, but this has gotten really urgent for me. I don’t wanna get graphic but if you’re not gonna help I can explain.”

”Kujo...” Hiiro tentatively began, thankfully taking the bullet, “You will, unfortunately, have to explain so we can come up with a way to get you...” he made a disgusted face, “unstuck."

Kiriya closed his eyes for a moment and Emu was afraid he might've passed out, but slowly he could see the grimace working its way over Kiriya's face. The pinned bugster swallowed heavily and then opened his eyes to look at them again, "Okay, so it's not as simple as just pulling out," he blew out a nervous breath, "Graphite... has little hooks on his dick."

Hiiro actually went unsteady in that moment, but he quickly caught himself with assistance from Taiga.

"Or I guess they're more like barbs? Anyway they're for, uh, keeping him inside to make sure I get... fertilized. Which is actually impossible, but it's just his biology. And we're stuck until he goes completely limp since he's got both in me. But the reason this is an emergency is that I've already cum like five times and I think I might actually die if he makes me again."

Emu's mouth fell open around a silent gasp. Well, that suddenly put all of the weird noises Kiriya made over the call into a very different light.

"Seriously?" Taiga sneered.

Kiriya just weakly nodded against the sheets.

Emu pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his very disconcerted and judgemental face, “Kiriya, I still don’t get why you had to call us here. Wouldn’t like, emergency services be better?”

“You know how it goes,” Kiriya panted, “Call your primary care physician if the erection lasts more than four hours... I don’t think I’m registered with mine anymore but you guys are all in on the whole Bugster thing so...”

He tried to stifle a moan when Graphite shifted to glare at all of them better, hunkering down to lay more protectively over him and undoubtedly shifting his position inside Kiriya as well. Hiiro looked incredibly uncomfortable as Kiriya muffled soft moans and whines into the bedsheets and seemed to writhe and squirm in a way that Emu definitely didn’t want to think about, much less see.

Thank God they were both still mostly covered up by the blankets.

Kiriya’s back arched and his whole body shuddered, letting out one final groan into the sheets, then laid boneless and panting.

They all watched him in stunned silence until something clicked for Emu.

“Wait did you just cum again?”

His only response was an embarrassed whimper. Emu sighed heavily, then looked to Hiiro and Taiga for moral support as he reluctantly approached the bed.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Two hours later they finally remember "Emu could probably reprogram both of you temporarily and get you to separate"  
> Emu: *sighing as he takes out Maximum Mighty*
> 
> Also Emu when they get Kiriya free: Kiriya wait why didn’t you just teleport?  
> Kiriya: haha yeah good question...  
> Kiriya internally: You try focusing on teleporting when the best dick you've ever gotten is still inside you.


End file.
